Lets play,Dean?
by Rossifumi
Summary: This is a supernatural story about Dean Winchester and the way he lost his virginity. P.S no sex


Another removal and another headache. Dad traced this creature, witch he hunted for all last month, again, and three of us, having collected all our not numerous stuff, moved to Indiana. Small town named Gary, famous for it's highway crossing and few memorable places. Sights are not so outstanding, but all townspeople knew about them. Of course we didn't acquired dwelling, having rented number in cheap hotel from force of habit.

Dad spent all time out of town, follow hard on evil things, and we spent our days as it befits normal school guys. If someone could ever call us normal.

Sammy wasn't satisfied with our new place of living, day after day exhausting me with cavils. If stay true, I didn't care. Here today, gone tomorrow. One thing, that I expected for real was the graduating from high school. I wanted to follow dad and not to exchange killing glances

with teachers. Anyway there was a positive side in new city. And the name of that side is Lillian Davis. Having shortened "Lillian" to simple "Lil" and later entirely having replaced it with traditional "sunshine", I spent basic time with her. Brunette with splendid curves looked a bit elder her age. But this fact didn't embarrass me, on the contrary warming up my interest. Day by day I got to know her closer, trying to steal up to her closely. But for unknown reason girl persistently sent me where I came from every time when the position of our bodies took horizontal site. Having decided not to speed things up, I acted reasonably whenever it was possible, how much it was possible anyway. Though now I understand the reason of

her refusals in unsuitable places, but everything in a succession. I say only one thing: that Sunday night I will remember for the rest of my life. And not only because the ice barrier between us has crushed down, but because I lost something, that I never suspected to have theoretically. I can swear that I never and under no circumstances I wouldn't tell about events of that ill-fated night. But all my swears, concerning women, exist no longer than year. And

the term of last one expired long time ago.

- Dean, honey, - Lil's attracting voice sounded from the bedroom. - What are you doing there so long?

What am I doing? I'm staring at the mirror in the bathroom and can't understand, what the hell is going on in my pants.

- I'm coming, - I bellowed, convulsively considering all possible reasons of that kind of condition.

- Dean, come here!

Deeply having sighed, I went to Lil's bedroom. Half-naked girl with stunning appearance was lying on the bed, without causing any reaction of my alter ego.

Having sighed, I carefully set down beside, trying to remember illustrations of the latest edition of "Playboy".

- Dean, darling, - whined Lil. - Stop scrolling images of blondes in your head. Having turned in amaze to the girl I absolutely didn't hide my shock. Edition stocked in my head on 15-th page persistently not wishing to turn over further.

- What's up, the pictures hanged? - brunette hem and took a seat on bed. - Oh well, it happens.

- How did u know? - I constrained.

- I know many things, - she consoled. - About you, and your brother-Sam, and your father-John. About your removals, your pendent-the gift, about Impala. Easier speaking, I know everything about you, Dean Winchester.

- Who are you? - growled I and jumped up from seat, backwardly thinking out that I have no dad's weapon with me.

- Calm down already, - she grinned and locked the door with wave of hand. - And relax.

- Who are you? - growled I once again.

- You want a name or maybe a passport number?

- Both, - I blurted out, having departed aside I leaned on a door.

- My name is Lillian, and u knew it perfectly, - she said. - Literally here and now my name is Lillian Davis. And I'm hunting for you for a long time, honey.

- Hunting? - having swallowed, forced I.

- Yep, - damsel hem. - But not for you personally. I'm interested in other.

- Like what?

- Virginity.

-Vir...virg....- incessantly blinking muttered I.

- Imagine...yes, - nodded Lil. - I need your virginity, but you don't seem to be intend to give it.

Blurted the last one she expressively looked on my fly area.

- Has a presentiment about it, - she giggled. - You know, Dean, many says "feel with my butt", but you can say it in other words.

- Don't continue, - muttered I, gathered my thoughts at the very least. - So you going to answer who are you or what?

- But didn't I already answer?

- I'll ask in other way, - I said beginning to get angry. - What are you?

- Why you didn't say so, - brunette frowned. - I am Eftalaya.

- You are what?

- Call me Lil, - girl burst out laughing. - I'm kind of a hunter for virginity. You know all these stories like "got into house, fraudulently broke the vow, took virginity and tranquility in the night"? Rubbish in general. I don't do anything like this.

- Then what you do?

- I play.

- In what? - I ask stupidly.

- In love.

- And what if I refuse? - I displayed interest, steal leaning on door.

- Well then I will become a scary old woman and kill you.

- Old woman?

- Not literally, - she fanned off. - But I will kill you for real. With blood, screams and other tempting things.

- So, my choice is not so wide, - muttered I, gazing round looking for something that remote reminds weapon.

- You don't have any choice, and you may not look for hardware, salt, silver and so on, - having red my thoughts again, she muttered. - It won't help.

- You can't be killed?

- Why not, - she grinned. - I can, and your dad, by the way, set himself this as an object.

- So it's you ,that he is looking for.

- Me, - damsel hem. - But he is looking in the wrong place. And generally, he is messing something up. It's not Winchester hunting on me; it's me who is hunting on his son.

- Why me anyway?

-And why not? - girl cheered up. - First of all, you are handsome. And second, u will have a long life Dean. And it will be full of adventures, dangers, and not the main but most pleasant thing, there will be plenty of women in it. And one of them will be your first, sooner or later. So why am I worse? So I've decided that I will be your test experience.

- Oh devil.

- I'm not a devil at all, - she waved her hand. - Not even a demon.

- Spirit?

- Do I look like? - she amazed.

- Witch?

- You missed, honey.

- The werewolf?

- You want me to strip the skin off?

- Pah!

- I'm not delighted with this idea either, - she burst out laughing, and jump off the bed easily, came to me. - I'm not a vampire, not a zombie and not sorceress. Have any other suggestions?

- No, no concrete ones, - forced I and felt her warm lips on my neck. - But that you are some kind of supernatural fuck, I know for sure.

- Bravo Winchester, - she whispered not tearing herself from kisses. - You met your first fuck in life. Believe me, you will remember me as the most pleasant.

- And how many of them I will have?

- Enough to strip up disgust, - she burst out, moving her lips to mine.- So, lets play, Dean?

- No.

- Agree dummy, - she purred, sliding with her arms under my shirt.

- No, Lil.

- Your stupid "Lil" excites me so much, - she told rolling her eyes. - Winchester, I repeat: you don't have a choice. Spare your dad and brother, who will find your disfigured body in the morning.

I persistently kept silence, while she candidly fumbled her hands on my strained body. The perspective to sleep unknown person not caused happiness at all, though an hour ago I would jump into her bead with joy. But there was certain truth in her words. Dad now far from here, Sammy has no idea where am I. No one will be here to save me, but they can jerk on searches in the morning.

- Explain the rules, - strained I through teeth.

- There's only one rule, - girl hummed contentedly. - The process lasts as long as I want.

- And what am I suppose to do if I don't want? - I exasperated.

- Well you may lose and give me your virginity, - girl hem. - So, Dean, it is in your interest to get me tired as soon as possible.

- Is it possible anyway? - I doubted in her tiredness.

- All in your hands, Winchester, - she whispered and put her hand on my fly. - And now answer my question.

- What question? - I wheezed licking my lips.

- Lets play, Dean? - she asked, moving one step back and invitingly baring her shoulder.

- Lets play, - nodded I and stroke with all my might to her jaw.

Having lost balance from unexpectedness, she staggered. Using a moment I kicked her in stomach, sending her flying down from bed. With lightning speed I overcame the distance between us, sat on top on a plunderer of virginity and hit few times on her dumbfounded face.

- Dean, - hawked up, she forced. - What the hell are you doing?

- I'm playing, - I grinned, continuing the beating of unknown creature, I tried to remember one of the records in dad's diary, that if read long time ago. I saw more than once the rituals on Latin, performed by dad, but I never had occasion to make them by myself.

-Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum,-I began confidently, taking out necessary words from the bottom of my memory.- Adveniat regnum.

tuum.

-Dan, Dean, Dean,-girl hummed under me.-You are doing great, I should admit.

- Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra, - I continued, not paying attention on damsel's laugh.-- Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis

debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.

-And, you know, a few years will pass and you will forget all rituals in Latin completely,-brunette continued having fun.-So I advice you to re-read all words before sleeping. There's one problem Winchester. Prays are not working.

- Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo, - strained I through teeth and said good-bye with anyway smoldering hope.

Having heard the last words, Lil twitched under me, and rolled her eyes for a moment.

- Amen, - having inspired I finished the pray and began from the outset.- Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum.

Girl didn't uttered a sound, and stopped laughing. Moreover, her body became weaker, resisting lesser and lesser.

- Adveniat regnum tuum, - I said, intending to read the pray till the end.-- Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra.

-Enough,-Lil wheezed.-You won.

Having broken off I looked into girls wrathful eyes, trying to analyze what just happened.

-Are you deaf,-Lil muttered, pushing me in the chest.-You won and get off me. Having risen on legs, I providently moved aside, at the same moment I've heard the sound

of opening door lock.

-You are free, Winchester.

-Really?

-All fair,-Lil lifted her hands in dismay.-We began to play, I stopped the process. Who knew that u have such a perverted fantasy and not bad knowledge of Latin.

-But you said that prays are not working with you,-I hem.

-"Lord's prayer" works with everyone, Dean,-she strained.-I just hoped that you will forged at least a line.

-Well sorry,-I grinned, feeling myself much better.

-And stop grinding, Winchester.-damsel growled.-I would love to break the rules and kill you, but I can't. A promise is a promise.

-Honest,-I snorted and turned to the door I pulled the door-handle.

Stepped out of bedroom I inhaled with a full chest, enjoying overwhelming victory. When I made one more step I've heard iridescent laugh, coming from bedroom.

-John has another son you know,-she was having fun.-I definitely must meet him.

Having freeze on a place, I felt like bucket of cold water pouring out on my head. Sammy. Growling for a rage, I turned and went back to bedroom. Lounged on

bed, Lil carelessly reeled curl on her long finger.

-Well, well, well who have we here?-affectedly surprised, she said.-Can it really be Dean Winchester himself?

-You won,-I wheezed.-Take it.

-And why so?-she burst out.-You changed your mind eventually?

-Yes.

-Worrying for Sammy,-girl sighed.-That's so nobly Dean. So like a brother, the only thing that Sammy not so pure as it seems now. He will cause lots of problems.

-Shut up.

-Ok-ok ,I'm silent,-she hem and put her hands up in surrendering gesture.-It's your business.-Take it and get the hell out of town,-I strained.

-To be honest, I would never have thought you to be so prompt,-brunette smirked.-I know, that in the future you will be a hot guy. But for now, you are just a boy.

And you trimmed me up so dashingly. I'm shocked Dean, and pleasantly surprised

-Glad to try,-I smiled crookedly.

-That's a boy,-laughed out Lil.-But you shouldn't offend me. Now I won't do everything in a traditional way. I've decided that I will spoil one more moment of your

lousy life.

-Go to hell.

-I will,-she nodded calmly.-But only do my bit in your history. You know, Winchester, in your life all will be in other way .There will be no home, like other people have,

no wife and kids. So let you lose your virginity abnormal too. And how did you say? Let's play?

Having spoken out, she came near, grabbed me on shoulders threw me on the wall. Having hit about a wall, I unintentionally moaned and felt on the floor. Having

frowned from pain, I slightly opened my eyes and saw Lil, holding a seven-year old boy's hand. I make out his appearance properly, discerning only smooth lines

and whitish glowing, wrapping his silhouette. The boy silently looked at me, not letting girls hang go.

-Say good-bye to Dean.- smiled brunette quite friendly.

Having raised his free hand, kid waved good-bye to me, turned around and went out with Lil. I lye on bedrooms floor for a wile .Don't know what stroked me the most: Lil's words, describing my future life, or that bright boy, that she took with her. There was no sense of emptiness or disappointment. All that is more than compensated by hostility to all supernatural.

In a week we were gone. Dad didn't catch that creature, which he was hunting for.

-Who is Eftalaya?- I asked pensively, seating on a front seat of Impala, taking our family to the other state.

-Where did you know this name from?-frisky turned to me, ask dad severely.

-I read it on paper that u left in a hotel room,-I answered carelessly.-So, what is it?

-There's no reason you to know that.-he cut off.-For now.

Having grinned, I shacked my head. Even if Lil was right, and nothing more than hunt and the dust of roads expected me in future. But now I have family.

And curse that insane, that told me that I won't have family. I will do anything to be with them. Sink lower on a seat; I looked in a side-view mirror. Behind a concentrated guy, my brother, set, for whom I was ready to sacrifice everything.

-And even my hate,-I grinned and rolled my eyes blissfully.

-What?-said John.

-I said that we have cool car, - having slapped on panel in front of me, I said.

-Someday it will be yours,-having softened, dad nodded.

-Thanks,-I thanked, and added hardly audible.-Dad.

Author: Nice_Gift


End file.
